jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Thompson
|first = Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' |portray = Sierra McCormick |fullname = Constanza Erica Thompson |alias = Creepy Connie |personality = Creepy |appearance =blonde hair and blue, green eyes |birthday = June 21 1999 (age: ) |occupation = Student |home = New York City |friends = Ravi Ross, Luke Ross (Probably) |likes = Harry Potter, Luke, Ravi |love interests = Luke Ross (former), Ravi Ross (current) |rivals = Jessie Prescott, Luke Ross |weapons = Flamethrower, knife collection |quote =}} Constanza Erica Thompson (aka "Creepy Connie") is a fourteen-year-old girl who had an obsessive, psychotic crush on Luke Ross. In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', her debut episode, she is his math tutor to fool Jessie so she has no clue how crazy/creepy Connie can be. Connie wrongly accuses Jessie and Luke of being a couple. Soon Jessie finds out who she really is, and when Connie breaks into the Ross house dressed as a dementor from Harry Potter, everyone realizes that she's a psycho, except for Luke who knew it all along. In Creepy Connie's Curtain Call she tried out for Jessie's play and got cast as a tumbleweed. Because the female lead got to kiss Luke, she got rid of all the other female leads so she could have it and kiss Luke. In the end she reveals the reason she obsesses over Luke is because she doesn't think any guy will be into her. Then Ravi says he'd be happy to have any girl (including Connie) as a girlfriend, and they hit it off. She was portrayed by Sierra McCormick. Appearances *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' (First appearance) *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Quitting Cold Koala (Mentioned Only) Trivia *Connie is a huge fan of Harry Potter. *Connie has a knife collection, as said when Connie needs to fulfill the task of making a wand for Luke for the Harry Potter themed party. *She has broken and entered the Ross house in the middle of the night to steal Luke's stuffed koala bear. *She believes that if you really love someone, you can look past any flaws. *Connie likes to take pictures of Luke and video-tape him in class. *She, ironicly, saves Luke's life at the beginning of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, but almost kills him with a flamethrower later in the episode. *She is dating Ravi as of the end of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. *She has a Luke doll, and a doll of Voldemort, the enemy in the book/movie series Harry Potter. *Connie may or may not care for acting as she was just trying to kiss Luke. *She has the strength of a python, according to Ravi. *She wanted Luke in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. *She had and obsessive crush on Luke, but he didn't return any of her feelings towards him. *Ravi has a crush on her. *Connie and Ravi are now dating. *Connie doesn't like Jessie. *She might not have feelings towards Luke anymore as she is now dating Ravi, though she and Ravi might have broken up, as seen in Panic Attack Room when Ravi was seen asking Kylie Nicholson to 'be his girl'. Gallery Thompson, Connie Thompson, Connie Thompson, Connie Thompson, Connie Thompson, Connie Category:New York Citzens Category:Characters Category:Two Appearances Category:Villains Category:Jessie's enemies Category:Luke's enemies Category:Minor Antagonists